Mozzarella
|color= Adult |image= Mozz.png |caption= |aliases=Handsome (by himself) |haircolor=Black |eyecolor=Violet |haircolorbox=Black |eyecolorbox=Purple |gender=Male |species=Human |age= |birthday= |affiliations=N/A |friends=Umbrella |enemies=Cosmorella Princess Wanda |loveinterests=Princess Wanda (crush) |occupation=Servant Boy |homeworld=Unknown |residence=Cosmorella's House |interests=Making fun of Cosmorella |goal=To become Princess Wanda's husband |godparents= |siblings=Cosmorella and Umbrella (step-brothers) |godsiblings= |godchildren= |parents= |grandparents= |spouses= |children= |grandchildren= |pets= |others= |first=Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |last= |voiced by=Carlos Alazraqui |played by= |gallery= }} is a character in the story "Cosmorella" in the episode, "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". He is the step-brother of Cosmorella and Umbrella. Character Description He looks very similar to Juandissimo, except he has a new hairstyle. He wears a white collared shirt with a burgundy tunic. He has red bottoms and dark boots. Personality He acts similar to Juandissimo, as he continues to compliment his own looks. He is very rude, making fun of Cosmorella and saying that he has no chance of winning Princess Wanda's heart. Background He only appears in the story "Cosmorella" in the episode, "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". When Wanda introduces Cosmorella's evil step-brothers, Mozzarella drops a bucket of water on his head. It then shows him in a hallway cleaning the floor. When Wanda introduces Princess Wanda, he looks up at a poster of her. Wanda says that as a servant boy, Cosmorella knew that he would never meet her. He says that if he could meet her he knows that she would fall in love with him. He then kisses her poster. He regrets it because he kissed a thumbtack. He removes it and sighs. He then continues his statement by saying that he cannot meet her because his step-brothers make him work all of the time. The two slide in because Cosmorella mistakenly oiled the floor instead of the suits of armor. They crash into things. A knight's mask rolls to Cosmorella. He realizes his mistake. After the two step-brothers fight a bit, Mozzarella slides in to tell Cosmorella that Princess Wanda is having a ball. Mozzarella slips and some armor lands on him. Cosmorella points out that the trick to walking on the floors is practice and clenching of the buttox. He clenches his buttox. Umbrella says that Princess Wanda is throwing the ball to find a husband. Cosmorella, misunderstanding him, says "That isn't they way to find a husband, that is the way to lose a ball." Mozzarella corrects him by saying that it is the type of ball that is a fiesta. Umbrella says that it is a bowling-themed ball. Cosmorella says that he has to go to that ball, so that Princess Wanda will fall in love with her. Umbrella crushes Cosmorella's dreams by saying that only Umbrella and Mozzarella are handsome enough to be her suitor. Mozzarella adds that if Cosmorella did go, he would just strike out. The two step-brothers slide away. Cosmorella reminds them that they have to clench their butts. Cosmorella sighs and says that he wishes he could go to Princess Wanda's ball, but he cannot because he has chores. Cosmorella's Fairy Godmother appears. Cosmorella hits her with a mop. The Godmother tells Cosmorella to stop hitting with the mop. Cosmorella apologizes and says that she had a fly on her head and she is also hideous. The Godmother introduces herself and says that she is their to grant Cosmorella's greatest wish. He suggests that Cosmorella should wish to go to Princess Wanda's ball. Cosmorella does just that. He points out that he has nothing to wear. The Godmother gives him a bowling outfit with glass bowling shoes. Cosmorella admires his new outfit. The Godmother says that all Cosmorella needs now is a ride. The Godmother whistles and an orange taxi (The Pumpkin Taxi) arrives. After a short conversation with the taxi driver, the godmother tells Cosmorella that when the clock strikes midnight the wish will be undone. Also, the taxi fair goes up. Later, after Umbrella and Mozzarella strike out with Princess Wanda, Cosmorella appears. He goes through a crowd and slides across the floor to finally meet Princess Wanda. Cosmorella asks for Princess Wanda's signature for Cosmorella's poster. Princess Wanda agrees and does so. Cosmorella is about to leave when Princess Wanda asks Cosmorella to dance with her. He agrees and they dance. The clock is striking midnight and everything starts to return to normal. Cosmorella runs off and leaves a glass shoe. According to Cosmo, at the end of the episode, there was a part in the story that Wanda left out that mentions Cosmorella eating the mini pizzas at the ball and then burping, farting, or both. The next day or a few days later, Princess Wanda arrives at Cosmorella's house. Mozzarella tells Umbrella to lock the door to Cosmo's room. Later, after Mozzarella tries on the shoe, the two step-brothers fight, and the glass shoe breaks, Cosmorella arrives. Umbrella asks how Cosmorella escaped. He says that his love is so strong that he had to find a way out. Also, his Fairy Godmother kicked the door down. Princess Wanda realizes that Cosmorella is the one because he is wearing one glass shoe. Cosmorella introduces himself and Princess Wanda does not like the name. She asks him to change his name to "Gary Hardcastle". Cosmorella agrees. They kiss. Trivia * He looks like Juandissimo Magnifico. Appearances Episodes Fairly Odd Fairy Tales References Category:Characters